xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Reckless Godwin
Reckless Godwin (Japanese: , Mubōna Godowin) is a Unique Monster in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is a member of the Igna family, and can be found at level 31 in the Exile Fortress in Satorl Marsh. It is attended by its Igna soldiers. It can drop an Igna Stone Pot, which is needed for Nopon Determination. Reckless Godwin is very difficult to defeat if fought alongside them without any preparations. It is recommended to lure the soldiers out and kill them first before engaging Reckless Godwin. Even when fought alone, Godwin can still be a difficult fight, particularly if the party has a lower level. The Reckless Godwin is perhaps the first fight that requires tactics, careful timing, and use of arts and game mechanics, which can make it a bit overwhelming for parties fighting it for the first time. Stats Arts ※1 This art will usually be used after the target is toppled from Crazy Dance III. ※2 The Reckless Godwin will activate its craze aura when its health is less than 30% of its total HP. Resistances ※ Except under certain conditions ‡ No resistance during a chain attack Drops Chests Wood Silver Gold Notes * It actually is a very simple matter to sneak past Reckless Godwin since he sits very far back in the room, provided the party leader is high enough leveled that his attendants don't attack. Luring them out is easy since Reckless Godwin does not have the Species tag and will not attempt to help them. * Dunban or Reyn can be used as a tank. Dunban is only an effective dodge tank if the enemies' level is roughly equal to his. Their HP should be kept as reasonably low as possible in order to trigger a vision, so Reyn or Dunban should be healed in small quantities if their HP is severely low. * Godwin's physical arts can be avoided by using Monado Speed (Shulk), Serene Heart (Dunban), etc. * Crazy Dance III can be blocked by using Monado Shield LV3 (Shulk) or break/topple/daze combo to cancel the attack. * If Reyn is controlled and a vision does not trigger, Guard Shift can be quickly used to block the smash or crazy dance III attack from Godwin. * If the situation calls, when a vision appears, the party can simply run away from Godwin to cancel Godwin's attacks. * Monado Purge (Shulk) and Behave (Riki) arts can dispel Godwin's aura. * Exploit 1: The door that leads to Godwin can be exploited. It will close if the battle member that the player is controlling is far enough from it. The idea is to immobilize Godwin just behind the door. Once the door closes, Godwin will still be running behind the door, but it cannot attack the battle members. This allows the battle members to freely attack Godwin. This exploit is demonstrated in this video . * Exploit 2: Another strategy, albeit less effective, is to abuse the fact that he will always try to recast an art should you run out of range. The player can spam 2-3 arts, run out of range, run back in, cast 2-3 arts, run out of range, and repeat this over and over until Godwin dies. '''Crazy Dance III '''have the longest casting time, making it the ideal ability to abuse. This is much slower but almost guarantees a win. Gallery SX4P01-2.png|Reckless Godwin sits on his throne, attended by his loyal soldiers Godwin.png Reckless Godwin.png Reckless Godwin Location.png Category:XC1 Unique Monsters Category:Satorl Marsh Enemies Category:XC1 Ignas Category:XC1 Level 31-35 Enemies